Fight for Paradise
by life.of.a.wolf
Summary: In a Shippuden setting, a teenage boy's heart is broken when he see's the girl he loved with all his heart kissing none other than the person he despises the most. Will the boy just let it go, or will he stand up and fight for paradise?
1. A Beautiful, Boyish Mystery

Disclaimer: I know you a lot of you dislike seeing this at the top of your story (to be honest, I'm the same), but I feel the need to insert one just to save my hide from the vicious fan base that would not be too impressed if I didn't put one.

I do _not_ own Naruto.

Now enjoy the story that I wrote, and then rewrote multiple times.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>****A Beautiful, Boyish Mystery****  
><strong>

She was perfection. The way her indigo hair ruffled when the wind swept through Konoha. How she put her two index fingers together when she was nervous. The stutter that decorated her voice. Her pale, yet bright eyes. Hyūga Hinata was the most amazing girl he had ever laid eyes on.

His breath caught in his chest. She was gracefully walking towards him, a shy smile on her face. He didn't understand why she liked that Uzumaki Naruto guy, he was totally wrong for her.

"H-hi Kiba..." Her shy smile got a bit wider, a trace of blush was on her cheeks. His heart pounded in his chest. That was his name that danced out of her mouth, Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. He tried to correct his train of thought, bring it out of the dream that flooded his mind. He wrestled with it, but he wasn't the one that broke the wall between his thoughts and reality. Akamaru, his canine sidekick brought him back to the current time and date with a quick, high pitched bark.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba avoided eye contact, for fear of all his feelings being shown to her in a single moment.

"Y-you will never g-guess what happened to me t-today!" Her face instantly brightened and she plopped down beside him under the old and majestic oak tree. The leaves danced in the breeze, as did her hair. _You really are an angel._ Kiba wanted to tell her right there, but he wanted to hear what she was talking about first. "It w-was the m-most memera-able thing I have ever ex-experienced! N-naruto, w-well, he, he... H-he asked me on a d-date Kiba!" Her index fingers were doing the that thing they did when she was nervous.

Kiba wanted to yell and scream. Hell, part of him even wanted to cry. Hinata could be so blind sometimes. Everyone knew that Naruto was head-over-heels in love with Haruno Sakura, well, everyone but Hinata apparently. Akamaru sensed that Kiba was upset and quickly licked his cheek and let a tiny little bark escape his muzzle. Kiba smiled, sighed, and looked Hinata in the eyes. She had a worried look on her face. Kiba was her best friend, and she relied on his opinion.

"That's great Hinata, I'm so happy for you." Kiba let a smile spread across his face. It wasn't a total lie, he was happy. If Hinata was happy, he was happy, that's how it worked in his world. He loved her so much it hurt, but he had to let Hinata make her own decisions.

"Oh Kiba! I-I'm so glad that you a-approve of Na-naruto. You have n-no idea w-what this mean to m-me." Hinata did that thing with her index fingers again, she was nervous. Kiba was left clueless. Part of him wanted to know why she was nervous, another part wanted to tell her the truth, and the rest just wanted to haul ass over to Naruto and beat the shit out of that fool. Nobody won, because Hinata got up with a smile and walked off before a decision could be made on what to do, leaving Akamaru and Kiba alone under the oak tree.

"I hate that Uzumaki idiot, Hinata deserves better." A scowl soon replaced the smile that was left from Hinata's visit. '_She deserves me' _Kiba thought to himself.

He stood up and walked away from the oak tree, holding in his emotions, while Akamaru trailed behind. There was a wound that needed to be cleaned and healed, before it got infected and ended up destroying Kiba. He sauntered off, hoping that maybe a walk through the forest would help him relax. He turned to Akamaru, who instantly knew what do and let out a reply to his best friend, walked up beside Kiba and gave his face a quick but slobbery lick. A smile crept across Inuzuka Kiba's face. If there was something wrong, Akamaru was the one that made everything alright. Kiba climbed onto Akamaru's back and the two galloped into the dense forest and disappeared from the world for a while, just to cool off.

* * *

><p>Hinata was busy at home getting ready for her date with Naruto. Just the thought of the spiky blonde haired boy sent her pulse racing. Warmth crept into her cheeks as thoughts of his smile and laughter filled her brain. She quickly re-brushed her hair, making sure to secure the fly-a-ways with a little hair spray. Her pale eyes shone brightly at her reflection in the mirror. She had tamed her hair, and her make up was simple, but still noticeable. Her cheeks started to blush as she fantasized about how Naruto would react to her tonight. A smile spread across her face as she picked out her outfit. Her closet was filled with different styles of clothing, but none seemed to stand out. Hinata settled for a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight purple t-shirt and a light jacket. Seeing as it was April, she wouldn't need a heavy coat, but she couldn't just run around in a t-shirt. To top it of, she threw on a stylish, yet oh-so comfortable, pair of beige moccasin ankle boots.<p>

Before Hinata knew it, the doorbell to her house released a loud melody. Her heart pounded in her chest while moisture slicked her palms. Before she knew it, she was standing in front her,_ closed_, front door, nervously putting her two index fingers together. _'Snap out of it Hinata! This is the boy of your dreams and you aren't going to open the door?' _Hinata thought to herself. She reached for the handle and finally opened the door.

Naruto's face was decorated with his lopsided grin, as usual. Hinata's heart was running a marathon in her chest. The smell of his cologne danced in the air, mingled with the light smell of lavender that floated around Hinata. Naruto was the first to talk.

"Wow Hinata, you look really nice! So I was thinking, maybe we could go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar and then go to the movies?" Naruto let out a nervous laugh, he was hoping that Hinata wouldn't mind, and when she nodded her head, his face brightened. "Okay, come on, let's go!"

The two of them walked towards the ramen bar that Naruto loved like no other, all the while barely talking. Naruto would ask Hinata questions, but she would only give short, quiet answers. The young Hyūga's face was decorated with a permanent blush, simply due to her proximity to the love of her life. Naruto seem oblivious to the fact that Hinata was madly in love with him, and Hinata seem too caught up in the idea of her and Naruto having a happy ending to realize his ignorance. Her mind was racing at the thoughts of a future with the hyperactive blonde. While Naruto's mind was just filled with thoughts of ramen, and what kind he wanted to fill his stomach with tonight.

Their night was as quiet as their walk to the ramen bar. Hinata's shy face tilted towards the ground, in constant observation of her feet. Naruto would sometimes break the silence by asking her questions or talking about the latest mission he went on with Sakura and Sai. Hinata would nod and smile but Naruto seemed to be too into his own thoughts to notice the outside world. As they neared the Hyuga grounds an awkward tension sparked between the two teens. Hinata's started to play with her fingers like she usually does when she becomes nervous, where Naruto just brushed it off. He didn't believe that he had anything to be nervous about. Standing at the gate to Hinata's home, Naruto smiled at the pale eyed heiress, making her cheeks turn an even darker shade of read then they already were.

"Goodnight Hinata," Naruto quickly leaned in and kissed Hinata on her cheek, leaving her speechless. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, the young fox silently walked way, leaving Hinata weak in the knees.

* * *

><p>Hinata made her way to her room in a zombie like fashion. Her mind swirling like smoke from a freshly lit fire. But this fire wasn't just in her head, it was in her heart. The kiss that Uzumaki Naruto planted on her cheek burned a hole in her soul. To Hinata, it seemed as if every second she was near him, Naruto stole another piece of her heart while clearing away another place for memories of him in her mind. The young Hyūga flopped onto her bed, only to be jolted awake from her daydream by a noise at her window. The heiress jumped up into her gentle fist stance, only to recognize the intruder. Sitting on her window sill was her best friend and teammate; Inuzuka Kiba.<p>

"K-kiba! Y-you scared t-the l-living d-daylights out of m-me!" Hinata let out a large sigh, and sat down on her bed. "W-where's Ak-akamaru?"

"He's out keeping watch, I'm just surprised that you didn't noticed me when you first walked in... I'm sorry for intruding, but I didn't think you would be out this late." Kiba tried to sound sorry for scaring her, but he was seething with anger after just witnessing Naruto weaken his angel's knees by kissing her on the cheek.

He was restraining himself at the moment. Kiba wanted to stay here and just talk with Hinata, while a large portion of himself wanted to follow Naruto and knock some sense into him. The part of him that wanted to stay won, as Hinata moved over and patted the spot beside her on the bed. His heart raced in his chest and his palms grew sweaty. Even after everything that happened, Kiba couldn't stay mad in her presence, she was just so beautiful and serene. Hinata knew when something was up with Kiba, and he usually didn't just drop by unannounced for no reason. There was always something behind it.

"Y-you know y-you ca-can tell me anything, I w-will, um, listen." Hinata started to poke her two index fingers together, just like she normally did when she was nervous. Kiba sighed, and stared at his feet. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to just let it all out... but she was in love with that Uzumaki fool, not him. It was made clear during the Chunin exams, when she gave him that medicine, and how her ninja way was exactly the same as that hot-headed fool's. Kiba couldn't believe that the sweet and caring Hinata had fallen for the oblivious and ridiculous Naruto. How could the world be so cruel?

"Thank you for the offer, but... it's just, well, you wouldn't understand..." Kiba felt like screaming the reason at her, because he just lied. She would understand his predicament, she lived it for a long time. Watching Naruto pin after Sakura, all the while Sakura had the hots for Sasuke. Everyone seemed to be in this ridiculous love triangle, or whatever shape it ended up as.

"Ju-just because I would-n't understand, doesn't me-mean that I wouldn't b-be a good listener..." Hinata started to blush and continued with her nervous habit, but her voice told a different story. He had hurt her, she was upset that Kiba would say something like. Hinata knew that Kiba understood the fact that he could tell anything to her, and that she wouldn't judge him, she was trustworthy like that. She respected people's privacy, and that was one of the many wonderful things about her.

Kiba instantly felt like taking back what he just said, it almost seemed as if he was insulting his beautiful angel, when he really didn't mean to. Yet he also knew that he couldn't tell Hinata, he just couldn't. Not just after seeing her kiss Naruto... the time will come when he could tell her his feelings, in a more proper manner. But right now, he just needed some space, time to think. He didn't want to burden Hinata, she already had so much on her plate.

"I'm sorry, but I, I just can't. Goodnight Hinata..." and with that, Kiba turned tail and sprang out the shy Hyuga's window, leaving Hinata in a haze of unanswered questions. He just couldn't deal with rejection right now, Kiba knew how Hinata felt about Naruto, and no matter what he did, he just couldn't change it. So having to compete with the knucklehead who just stole Hinata's first kiss wasn't on Kiba's mind. All he wanted was to escape, to leave and forget all about the heiress that just broke his boyish heart.

Kiba raced across Konoha, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't even bother to gather Akamaru, he knew the dog could find his own way home. The distance to the forest was lessening at a dramatic speed due to the rate Kiba was moving. He didn't think about the time, nor did he think about his mom and sister at home. The only think that was on his mind was the image of Naruto leaning down and kissing his precious angel on the cheek, leaving her weakened and in a trance. A roof tile cracked underneath his foot due to the sheer power that came down upon it. The thought of Naruto being with Hinata was driving him mad, and Kiba just couldn't take it anymore.

Within a split second the forest engulfed Kiba, but that wasn't the only thing. The Inuzuka's emotions took over. Lashing out at anything that was in his way, Kiba ripped a path through the tree's canopies. He growled and snarled and let it all out. He hated Naruto, he always seemed to find a way to ruin Kiba's precious moments. He was supposed to become a Chunin on his first try, but Naruto had to beat him in the preliminaries. He was supposed to steal Hinata's first kiss, not Naruto. And he was the one that Hinata should love, not that blasted idiot! A terrible snarl escaped his throat and fled into the night air, filling his ears. Kiba had had enough of the stupid blond boy. What made him so special? Why did Hinata love Naruto and not him? Why, just why?

With his pain and injury still fresh, Kiba raked his claws against trees, stripping them off their bark and leaving pale and deep gashes in their branches. He jumped from branch to branch, dredging deeper into the forest as he went, not caring about the distance back to the village. He just didn't care anymore.

Kiba suddenly stopped, and just fell to the ground, landing in a wolf like crouch. He pounded the earth with his fist and screamed until his throat was sore. Sitting there, basked in moonlight, Kiba looked strong and handsome. But, as he sat, hunched over in the middle of the forest, his face slowly turned upwards, looking at the moon, allowing it to illuminate the tears that streamed down his face. Leaving a moist trail on his cheeks, and a salty taste in his mouth. Kiba didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not Hinata.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kiba jumped out her window like that, Hinata had a bad feeling in her stomach. Something was off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly she activated her Byakugan, and silently followed her teammate. She wouldn't just let him run off like that, Hinata may be a shy and quiet person, but she cared for her teammates. To her they were an extension of her family, and even more, they were her best friends. And after seeing Kiba like that, Hinata knew that she had to follow him in order to understand what was going on inside that brain of his. With that, the young Hyūga got up on her window sill, and after locating Kiba, she followed him.<p>

She saw him leap from rooftop to rooftop effortlessly, but what concerned her, was the he just kept on going, he didn't even wait for Akamaru. Now, with a even more concerning issue, Hinata picked up the pace and silently followed Kiba into the forest. What she didn't expect was having branches and leaves being torn off and thrown in every direction. It took all she had as she evaded the high speed debris being flung at her. That's when she heard the snarls and growls that reverberated through the tree tops. Up ahead Kiba was clawing at everything, losing himself to his anger, but what he was angry at, Hinata didn't know. Suddenly Kiba froze, and hurtled to the earth. Hinata almost lunged after him, had she not noticed his perfectly executed landing three seconds later. The heiress followed suit, and like her teammate, fell to the ground below. Her landing couldn't be heard due to Kiba banging his fist against the hardened soil, screaming like a banshee. With her Byakugan still activated, Hinata witnessed something that no one else besides Akamaru has seen.

Kiba just stopped, frozen in the moonlight. A statue of a beautiful, boyish mystery. Yet that wasn't what caught Hinata's attention. Because with everything that they've been through together, Hinata has never witnessed a single tear slip out of Kiba's eyes. Yet here, in the forests of Konoha, the strong willed and fierce boy that she knew was no more. Because in front of her, tears flowed freely down his cheeks, onto to dirt beneath him. Her proverbial stone, her beloved teammate, was crying

Feeling like an intruder, Hinata slowly and silently crept away into the night. She knew that Kiba had come out here to let his emotions go without anyone watching, and yet there she stood, intruding on a very private moment. But it was the way that the slight breeze gently moved his hair, the way his eyes looked up to the heavens, a pleading look emblazoned across his face. He looked, different. He looked like a boy with a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

You do not know how excited I am, it took me so long to iron it out and polish it so that it was at the right level of clean and shiny.

Now, I'm warning you all, if you read this story, there will possibly be long pauses between chapters... It depends on how I'm feeling, or more importantly what I'm doing. But I will try my very best to update as soon as I possibly can.

Thank you all for reading this, you have no idea what it means to me.

xo.


	2. Conveniently Clumsy Ways

**Chapter Two  
>Conveniently Clumsy Ways<br>**

A familiar warmth was what woke him up, not the sounds of the forest. Kiba slowly opened his eyes and stared into the face of his best friend, Akamaru. A small whimper escaped Kiba's throat before he could stop it. Akamaru quickly laid down beside his companion, and licked the Inuzuka's face. Kiba's throat tightened at the gentle gesture, and it took all that he had not to cry. He couldn't take anymore crying, that's basically all that he had done last night after seeing the one person he couldn't stand, kiss the one person he loved the most. He didn't even have the will to go home after his breakdown in the forest. Hence him waking up in the very spot he stood last night.

Kiba slowly stood up, stretching his aching limbs, and working out the knots that were induced from sleeping on the hard forest ground. Akamaru stood up and motioned for Kiba to get on his back, the Inuzuka welcomed the invitation and allowed his canine friend to carry his sore body back to the village. On their way back, Kiba picked up a familiar scent, one he hadn't noticed before, and it was as fresh as his own; Hinata's. A lump grew in Kiba's stomach, he was consumed in fear. Did she follow him? If she did, how much did she witness? Sensing Kiba's unease, Akamaru let out a small, yet deep, bark, telling Kiba to relax. They both knew that Hinata either wouldn't clue in, or she just wouldn't question him about it. But that didn't erase the feeling that was welling up inside of the Inuzuka boy.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't know what to think. Was she the reason that Kiba was upset? No, she couldn't have been... Kiba and her were friends, that was all. Just friends. But she couldn't shake the feeling that those tears, that anger, all of it was caused by her. And then it hit her, literally.<p>

"You should pay more attention, Hinata." her cousin's clear and crisp voice rang out. Hinata lifted herself up off the ground and arranged her body back into her gentle fist fighting stance.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji. I-it won't happen again." Hinata hoped that her mind would stay focused throughout this round. She didn't want to be knocked on her rear for the fifth time today, she had enough of it. But she just couldn't stop thinking about poor Kiba. Maybe she should give him some space, to allow him time to cool off, or just wait for him to come to her. She didn't know, and while she was pondering this, she was once again knocked on her ass.

"I think it's time we took a break, you cannot seem to concentrate today, Hinata." And with that, Neji briskly walked out of their training area and into the Hyūga residence. Hinata sighed, she wanted to train, but she just needed to iron out some minor details involving Kiba.

Hinata silently made her way back into her house, walking through the corridors and past servants. She was moving on just memory, and before he knew it she was back in her room, flopped on her bed, half expecting Kiba to appear at any given moment. But he didn't, and Hinata knew that he probably wouldn't for a while, not after he jumped out her window like that. Her mind flew back to last night, replaying the entire scenario. Yet the entire time, she kept going back to one moment; Kiba looking up to the sky, tears silently running down his face, his eyes full of anguish. Hinata couldn't help but think that he looked like a boy whose heart was just shattered.

Suddenly, Hinata was overwhelmed with panic. She realized that following Kiba had been one of the worst things she could have ever done. If he had come to his senses later that night, he would have smelled the distinct lavender scent that followed her everywhere. And speaking of that scent, it was probably all over the bush that she was standing behind in the forest last night.

All the heiress could think about, was that she had been caught invading Kiba's privacy. She had been a witness to something the boy wanted to be kept a secret.

Hinata suddenly didn't feel so well.

* * *

><p>Kiba was walking the streets of Konoha, allowing all the scents to fill his nostrils and engulf him in bliss. He loved having a heightened sense of smell, it allowed him to experience things that no one else could, well, except for his clan of course. The familiar scent of roses and beautiful wildflowers from the Yamanaka flower shop, and the tantalizingly sweet smell of his favourite dumplings. Suddenly Kiba's stomach growled at him, yelling for food. That's when he realized that he hadn't eaten at all today, and headed towards his beloved and delicious dumplings, Akamaru trailing close behind.<p>

As soon as Kiba sat down, he heard the annoying voice a dumb blond boy. Naruto was nearby, probably mooching some ramen off of some poor bloke. Kiba silently ate his dumplings, hoping that Naruto didn't come anywhere near him, or he might just loose it. Every muscle in Kiba's body tensed as he both heard and felt Naruto coming closer. His voice was loud as always, and more irritating than ever. Kiba didn't realize he was holding his breath until he exhaled a large amount of air and pent up rage as he heard the knucklehead's voice fall into the distance. The muscles in his body relaxed, and Akamaru rested his head on Kiba's lap.

"I know, this is pathetic. But I just can't help it, he stole her away from me," Kiba's voice trailed off and he rested his head in his hands. He no longer had an appetite. Akamaru let out an understanding whimper, and licked the boy's face. _'A dog really is a man's best friend.' _Kiba scratched Akamaru behind his ears as a sign of thanks to his canine companion. If there was only one thing certain in this world, it was that Akamaru always seemed to manage to comfort Kiba, regardless of the situation. Their bond was unbreakable. '_If only every bond was like that...'_ Kiba wished silently to himself.

_If only..._

* * *

><p>Hinata knew that if she asked Kiba about last night, he would be furious about the fact that she followed him. Yet the Hyūga heiress needed to know what was bothering the Inuzuka boy. She just needed to know! Hinata was pacing back and forth in her room, her two index fingers pushing against each other nervously. She needed to walk, she needed oxygen, and she needed the level headed Tenten.<p>

Saying a quick goodbye to Neji and Hanabi, the heiress quickly jogged out of their compound. Once she reached the road, Hinata slowed to a casual walk, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She knew that Tenten would help her, and not just because she's dating Neji, but because she actually understands boys, where Hinata understood absolutely nothing. Hinata took the long way to Tenten's, trying to piece things together. Yet by the time she reached her friend's door, she was even more confused. It only took one look from her friend to know what was going on.

"Boy problems?" Tenten sighed, Hinata nodded. "Took long enough, I thought Kiba would never grow the balls to tell you that he is practically in love with you." Tenten didn't realize she said too much until Hinata's eyes widened and all the colour drained from her face. "Oh, shit. He didn't tell you, did he? Oh, shit. Oh, shit. That boy's going to kill me." The weapons expert ushered Hinata into her house and sat her down on a couch, a million scenarios of her own death running through her head while she went to get some tea for her faint looking friend.

Kiba would definitely not be happy when he found out that Tenten leaked his secret to the very person he didn't want to know. Hinata looked at Tenten with a pained look in her eyes, and only after she received a questioning from her friend did she explain everything, starting with when she got asked out by Naruto, all the way till this morning when she realized that Kiba would figure out she was watching him. Letting out a long sigh, the Hyūga finally relaxed for the first time. Tenten just stared at the girl, a puzzled look on her face. If she wasn't mistaken, she was pretty sure that just last week Naruto had been caught peeping through a whole at the hot spring at the girls. She just guessed that it proved that he was Jiraiya's pupil. But hearing about Naruto asking Hinata out on a date, she just didn't know what to think. Had the blond finally matured and realized Hinata's feelings for him? Tenten decided to stick with that theory and give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

"W-what do I do, I-I mean, I l-like Kiba, just... w-well, not l-like that... I-I think... I-I just don't kn-know. I'm s-so confused..." Hinata's voice was small and she seemed to be on the verge of tears, her beautiful lavender eyes seemed to plead with Tenten, she didn't want to lose Kiba, but she didn't want to lose Naruto either.

The Hyūga heiress needed help, and so finally Tenten shared her sage advice, "I would continue to see Naruto if I were you. Kiba may like you, but he hasn't come right out to say it, so that leads me to believe that he may not or he's just a coward with his tail between his legs. You obviously really like Naruto as well, again, making him the first choice, and as far as we know, this could be a once in a lifetime chance to date the blondie, so go for it." Tenten paused, allowing Hinata to absorb the advice that was being given to her. When it looked like she had grasped the gist of if, Tenten continued. "Kiba on the other hand, will eventually get over himself and move on, but you, you need to forget what you saw and act like you never followed him. Unless he asks. If he asks, then you are obligated to come right out and tell him that, yes, you did follow him, but it was out of concern." Hinata seemed to take her friend's words of wisdom to the heart, and nodded to herself.

After having some tea, and hearing the latest village gossip, Hinata started to head home. The wind had picked up while she was with in Tenten's house, and now the dust from the street was swirling in the air around Hinata. The Hyūga looked towards the sky and saw that a storm was brewing, and would probably arrive any minute. So with her hair billowing out around her head, Hinata started to run towards her home, only to realize, that much to her dismay, she was never going to beat the storm, for as soon as she reached the end of Tenten's road, it started to downpour. Hinata looked towards the sky, a scowl on her face and cursed aloud.

"Such foul language! I have to say, I'm pretty sure that was the first time I've ever heard you swear." Kiba's voice resonated through the young Hyūga's skull, startling her. As Hinata turned around, she saw that Kiba was riding on Akamaru's back, his clothing already drenched from the rain, and his hair was sticking to his face.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, she didn't know if it was the way his t-shirt was clinging to him, revealing his beautifully defined abs and showed off his muscular upper body, or if maybe she was still feeling the effects of seeing Kiba's breakdown in the forest, but suddenly her heart was pounding in her chest. She convinced her self it was because of what she saw last night, not how gorgeous he was at that very moment.

"H-Hi Kiba. I d-didn't hear you there..." Hinata trailed off, resorting to her nervous habit of putting her two index fingers together, and blushing up a storm. Kiba gave her a lopsided smile, and Akamaru let out a small bark. The canine warrior's fur was matted down from the rain, and mud was staining his paws and parts of his legs.

"Do you want a ride home, Hinata? It will probably be faster than walking, and that way your father wont kill me for leaving you out in the rain to catch a cold." Kiba's facial expression morphed into one that was both worried and questioning. Truth was, the Inuzuka was the one that was worried about the fragile girl getting a cold in the rain. Hinata gave a small nod and Kiba helped her climb onto Akamaru behind him. "Hold on tight, Hinata." Kiba advised her, and she nervously wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his back. Hinata could feel Kiba's muscular build underneath her, and blush instantly decorated her cheeks. He was radiating warmth, which was a nice difference from the cold rain that was pelting her back. With a loud bark, Akamaru started off towards the Hyūga compound.

* * *

><p>The way she wrapped her arms around his waist sent shivers down his spine. His heart was pounding in his chest, aching with every beat. Akamaru let out a quick bark and started off towards the Hyūga household, bounding from rooftop to rooftop. The rain was coming down harder, and Kiba was soaked through, and he could feel Hinata shivering behind him, her arms wrapping even tighter around his waist. Hinata's touch was ice cold, and she obviously thought that he was a source of warmth, so Kiba let her cling to him. He only wished that she wasn't holding onto him just for warmth, but because she felt something for him, something more than what you would feel for a friend, something like how he felt about her.<p>

Akamaru came to a halt and his bark seemed to hang in the air; they had arrived. Kiba felt Hinata's grip loosen, so he slid off Akamaru's back to help her. He outstretched his hand for her to hold on to for support, and Hinata gingerly accepted it. She attempted to climb off the large dog, and then she proceeded to slip and land right in Kiba's arms. On instinct, Kiba gabbed hold of Hinata and pull her into his own body to break the fall. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, he held her close, not wanting to let go, and Hinata, she was almost didn't want Kiba to let go either. Much to the Inuzuka's dismay, Hinata timidly pulled away, silently muttering a quick thank-you.

Kiba stood there, watching her go. He watched as the rain pelted down on her, forcing her hair to matte to her head, and her clothes to cling to her every curve. His heart sped up as he took in the sight that was Hyūga Hinata, and was she ever beautiful. She quickly turned around and awkwardly waved goodbye to Kiba, and then she hurried inside her house. He turned around, and jumped onto Akamaru's back in one swift and graceful movement. With that, the two headed home to the Inuzuka household. Little did the teenage boy know, was that he was being watched by a sopping wet teenage girl who wished that she never pulled away.

* * *

><p>Hinata let out an exasperated sigh, she was cold, damp, and oh-so tired. She needed sleep, but as she laid there, waiting, staring at her ceiling, sleep never came. She tossed, and turned, and re-adjusted her pillows on multiple occasions, but nothing helped. He mind was running a marathon just in an attempt to process the feelings she felt earlier. She tried dividing them into yes and no categories, but it only turned things into something more complicated than what they were five minutes ago. Yes, she like Kiba. No, she did not like Kiba that way. Yes, she does like Naruto that way. No, she did not want to pull away from Kiba.<p>

The rain pelted her window pane, but it seemed more like the rain was laughing at her, taunting her with every drop. The wind was howling outside her walls, screaming obscenities, telling her to get her act together. In the darkness of her room, the Hyūga heiress felt like tearing out her hair, no, tearing out her heart. That way, there was no possible way that she could feel the overflow of emotions and confusion that was brought on by her ever so convenient, yet clumsy ways.

Hinata let out a loud sigh and pulled her pillow over her face, letting out a muffled scream._ 'What the hell is going on!' _

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>

I'm sorry for the wait, but the combination of computer problems and writer's block just wasn't the awe-inspiring combination I needed. Again, I'm sorry. I wanted, and planned to get this out by Monday at the latest, but seeing as it's Thursday, I believe I botched that one. I wouldn't expect another chapter next week, I'm heading out for a last minute vacation before school starts up again, and I may not have access to my faulty yet much loved computer.

Thank you so much for reading my flawed working progress! But mostly, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	3. Anyone But Him

**Chapter Three  
>Anyone But Him<strong>

The rain was still pelting down on his window, and he didn't want to move. Kiba just sat there, not wanting to think, not wanting to talk; he just wanted to sit. Most importantly he didn't want to think about a certain indigo haired angel. Yet before he knew it, his mind wandered off in that direction, powered by the feeling of her in his arms, a feeling that still lingered with him. Silently cursing himself, Kiba flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling in such a way it almost appeared that he was searching it for the answers to his questions. Yet even he knew that you can't find answers on such a boring, flat, white ceiling. A sigh escaped from between his lips, and he rolled over. Face down in his pillow, Kiba let out an exasperated groan. Why were things so complicated?

Akamaru let out a growl, there was someone nearby, and they weren't family. Sniffing the air, Kiba caught the slight scent of ramen, sweat and a trace of oil; Naruto. And judging by the trace scent of oil, he must have been with the toad sage earlier today. Thoughts raced through Kiba's mind as to why the Uzumaki runt was near his house, it was clearly out of his way if he was on his way home from training or dinner with the sannin. Kiba moved silently though his houses, and peered out the front door. sure enough, Naruto, the fool, was walking towards him. Something was amuck though, Naruto seemed on edge. Kiba opened the door, causing the blonde ninja to freeze in his tracks.

"Uh, Hi. Um... I came by to inform you that granny Tsunade wants to talk to you about our upcoming mission..." Naruto stared at his feet as he passed on the Hokage's message. But when he was finished, he still didn't move from his spot.

"Is there anything else?" The rain was still going strong, and didn't seem to want to let up anytime in the near future. Kiba stared blankly back at Uzumaki, the kid wasn't moving from his spot, indicating that this conversation wasn't over yet.

"Um, well," Naruto's usual hyper and happy demeanour seemed to be missing today; he seemed nervous and a bit upset. "I was wondering, if I could ask you a question..." His voice trailed off with the last word. He shoved his hands into his pocket, and looked up into Kiba's face. Inuzuka's right eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner, as if to signal Naruto to carry on. "It's about Hinata..." Kiba's entire body tensed. "I was wondering, um, if she's ever talked about me, y'know, to you..."

All of the conversations that Kiba and Hinata had always ended up having at least one comment related the Uzumaki idiot, but Kiba was sure as hell not telling him about that.

"No, not really." The lie escaped from between Kiba's lips with ease, fuelled by the rage that was churning inside his body. Naruto was never going to know what Hinata told Kiba, and Kiba was going to make sure of that.

A look of embarrassment crossed over Naruto's face, his cheeks grew red, and he shuffled a little where he was standing. Kiba's face was that of a statue, stone cold and uncaring. Naruto quickly put one of his hands behind his head and rocked back on his heels, letting out an awkward laugh in the process.

"Well, then. Okay. Um, yeah. I'll see you around!" and with that the hyperactive teen raced off in the rain.

Kiba slammed the door behind the blonde fool. A scream erupted from his chest, bouncing off the walls around him. He was glad that it was only Akamaru and him home.

* * *

><p>Kiba walked up to the drunken Hokage's office, Akamaru trailing behind him. He spotted Hinata and Kurenai waiting outside Tsunade's door. He nodded, and joined them; if they were standing outside, that means that something important was happening beyond that door but it was probably just another debriefing. A half hour passed before Tsunade's voice called out for them to come inside.<p>

As soon as they stepped into the office, they hesitated. Every surface was covered in medical textbooks and papers; vials of strange substances and elixirs were set up on the sannin's coffee table. The old lady was neck deep in something.

Kiba absentmindedly listened while Kurenai talked with Tsunade about the mission they were going on. It was basically a relations mission with Suna. Their medical ninjas were in the middle of an important study, and they needed some medical ingredients and supplies that only Konoha could provide.

_That would explain the medical textbooks, papers, and vials. Lady Tsunade was working on the medical study._

Kiba had to hold himself back. He wanted to peek at the textbooks just to see what the sannin was researching, just for a hint as to what the study was about. Instead he inspected his team; Kurenai was still deep in conversation with the Hokage; Hinata looked genuinely interested in their conversation, her hands fidgeting behind her back showed him that she was a bit nervous; Shino was...

Shino wasn't there.

Kiba mentally kicked himself for not noticing earlier, but the kid was always so quiet that you never hear him. None the less, Kiba should have still noticed his absent scent. Sniffing the air just to double check his senses, Kiba noticed something odd. Shino's scent was in this room, and it was relatively fresh; he was recently here.

"What about Shino?" Kiba cut into the conversation between the two kunoichi. They looked at each other, then at Kiba.

"I guess that Naruto didn't tell you that part... You see, I need Shino to stay behind on this mission, so in his stead I'm sending Naruto with you."

Kiba deadpanned; Hinata blushed silently to herself.

This was going to be a disaster, Kiba felt it deep in his gut. He cut a look at the blushing Hyūga. His stomach dropped even further. Naruto didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p>Kiba's fist connected with the punching bag for the thousandth time that day. The bandages wrapped around his knuckles were worn and tearing. <em>Thud, thud, thud, thud<em>. Every punch caused a satisfactory noise as he imagined his fists connecting with Naruto's face. It was only a fantasy, he would never actually do that, no matter how much he wanted to. Hinata would never look at him again if he did. Kiba grunted as he punched with a little more force. Akamaru yawned and rolled onto his back, pawing the air. He had been laying while Kiba released ever since the debriefing that morning, only getting up to grab some food. He was such a good companion. He was always at Kiba's side, keeping him company, never complaining.

Kiba sighed, collapsing to his knees on the floor. He was exhausted. How Rock Lee could do this for nearly 24 hours blew Kiba's mind. Another person he was jealous of that he would never admit to anyone. The Inuzuka boy rolled onto his back beside his best friend. Akamaru barked at him, Kiba barked back. He never let anyone see him barking at Akamaru, it was their thing, and it was no one's business. Another sigh escaped from between Kiba's lips.

Sitting up, he decided that he probably should pack his things for tomorrow. It was too late to back out of the mission, and he surely wasn't going to leave Hinata in the hands of Naruto. Kurenai wasn't going to be on the mission, apparently she just attended the debriefing as an overseer.

Kiba wished Shino didn't have to stay behind.

Akamaru whined at Kiba. _"_I know, boy, I know." the Inuzuka got to his feet. "Come on, let's go pack."

* * *

><p>AN<br>Sorry that this too so long! I blame my extreme procrastination.

I truly am sorry.

I would also like to apologize for the short length of this chapter...

I'll make it up to you with the next one! That's a promise

I'm working on the fourth chapter right now.

xo.


End file.
